Wanita Seperti Bunga
by Maenenim611
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang tukang kebun dan seorang apoteker kerajaan. gadis pinky yang memiliki cara pandang tersendiri untuk mengenali seseorang/"Sssalam kenal Nona, anda wanita seperti bunga lavender. Anggun dan lembut"/ Akankah cintanya berjalan dengan mulus?


.

.

 ** _Selamat Membaca Semoga Terhibur_**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantik tiga wanita bangsawan, rambutnya yang halus tertata rapi. Secangkir teh hijau dengan beberapa kue ringan sebagai hidangan obrolan mereka.

Wanita paru baya berambut merah marun yang panjang lurus sebagai tuan rumah atau bisa juga disebut ratu dari kerajaan bagian barat jepang yang berpusat di Konoha. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman pribadi milik ratu Khusina, seorang ratu yang terlihat awet muda walau sudah melahirkan dua anak.

"Nyonya Khusina, anda memiliki taman yang sangat indah" kagum wanita muda dengan mata ungu pucat berbinar miliknya.

Sahabat kecil Khusina datang berkunjung dengan wanita muda yang cantik dan anggun bersamanya.

"Ya ya ya, dia memang sedari dulu menyukai bunga. Hampir semua kawasan kerajaan kau jadikan taman, kenapa tidak sekalian juga kamarmu dijadikan taman" sindir sahabatnya yang berambut hitam pekat sembari meneguk teh hijau miliknya dengan angkuh.

"Hahaha, akan aku coba" timpalnya dengan candaan.

"Ini benar benar penempatan yang sesuai Nyonya. Bangku taman dengan disampingnya terdapat pohon Sakura yang lebat dan juga sejak saat ku duduk disini mata ku terus memperhatikan tanaman yang merambat di dinding terlihat berkilau warnanya juga ungu warna kesukaan ku" pujian tak henti henti dilayangkan untuk sang ratu pemilik taman, sang pemilik tersenyum senang mendapat pujian.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hinata-chan, ini juga berkat tukang kebun kerajaan yang sangat pintar dan handal memilih bunga yang cantik cocok ditanam disini"

"Kau memang beruntung Kushina bisa menikahi seorang pangeran dan sekarang menjadi ratu, jadi kau bisa sesuka hati menghias rumahmu" ujar sahabatnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Ya kau benar, tapi sahabatku tahu bukan? kalau aku mencintainya bukan karena aku ingin menjadi ratu"

"Tentu aku tahu, sedari dulu kau memang yang paling nakal, banyak tingkah, tapi kau terlihat bersinar dibandingkan anak anak lainnya" gumamnya sambil mengingat masa kecil mereka saat belajar bersama.

Bagi Kushina jarang sekali sahabatnya, Ibu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat dingin bisa memujinya.

"Ada apa ini, seorang Uchiha memujiku?"

"Baiklah ku tarik kembali kata ku" gerutunya kesal. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat perdebatan antara dua sahabat itu.

Mata biru langitnya melihat gadis berambut pink dari kejauhan, ia pun mengukir senyum manis dan berkata "Akan ku perkenalkan tukang kebun ku yang sangat berbakat itu" ucapnya tiba tiba.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura-chan" panggilnya tiga kali ia berseru hingga sang pemilik nama berpaling dan menuju pada majikannya dengan sebuah sekop kecil ditangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan. "Nyonya membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya begitu sampai dan berdiri disamping Kushina.

"Perkenalkan ini Hinata Uchiha, salah satu calon istri Naruto" ucap Kushina memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sakura, karena gadis pinky ini adalah orang yang dekat dengan pangeran Naruto, mereka berumur sama. Wajah yang tadi semula tenang entah mengapa menjadi gelisah.

"Sssalam kenal Nona, anda wanita seperti bunga lavender. Anggun dan lembut" sapanya dengan getaran kecil di hatinya yang gelisah.

"Salam juga Nyonya Uchiha" sapanya lagi pada sahabat sang ratu yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung.

"Ya begitulah cara dia mengenali seseorang"gumam Kushina.

"Kau juga wanita seperti pohon sakura, mungkin? hehehe" balas Hinata dengan kekehan geli, mencoba cara pandang gadis pinky itu.

"Nama saya memang Sakura, Nona"

"Oh, benarkah?" ucapnya kaget. Sakura hanya mengangguk sopan sebagai balasannya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang, kau boleh pergi" seru sang majikan. "Permisi" pamit Sakura dan menjauhi mereka dengan sedikit terlihat mata hijaunya barkaca kaca.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya" gumam Hayashi, sahabat Kushina memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda.

"Apa kalian melihatnya? dia sangat lucu bukan, dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Dia memang mudah sekali ditebak, walau keras kepala, sopan dan kepribadian yang tenang tapi dia mudah sekali terpengaruh oleh kata kata seseorang. Dia akan terus berpikir tentang orang yang dia sayangi. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang merenung dibalik semak semak. Hahaha" seperti biasa Kushina memang sangat mengenal Sakura.

"Nyonya, kau tegatega sekali. Hahaha" timpal Hinata ikut tertawa.

:

:

:

Ternyata dugaan Kushina benar adanya, sekarang gadis pinky itu duduk meringkuk diatas tanah dengan ditemani semak semak sebagai persembunyiannya.

"Aku tahu itu mana mungkin diriku bisa bersamanya, aku hanya seorang tukang kebun, anak dari seorang petani mana mungkin diriku bisa bersanding dengannya yang seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha" Sakura meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali bisa terjerat dari cinta yang Naruto tawarkan padaku. Pada akhirnya pun, aku tak bisa bersamanya. Naruto menyebalkan sangat menyebalkan"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto diatas nya yang berhasil mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura buru buru menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja kau" gerutuan pun ia lepaskan. Naruto pun duduk disamping Sakura sembari berkata "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau benar benar busuk sangat busuk. Kau menyebalkan, sekarang apa kau senang telah mempermainkan ku? kau bukan lagi seseorang yang seperti bunga matahari, tapi kau sangat sangat busuk seperti bunga bangkai. Jadi menjaulah dariku" luapan amarah ia keluarkan sambil mendorong dorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto berusaha mengelak dan bertanya tanya kenapa Sakura nya begini?

"Sakura-chan, hentikan. Ada apa? katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi? apa ada seseorang yang mengatai mu lagi?" tanya Naruto bertubi tubi, ia menahan tangan kurus Sakura berusaha menenangkan nya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku hanya seorang tukang kebun, mana mungkin bisa bersanding bersama mu yang seorang pangeran. Memang nya ini cerita dongeng dari buku.buku milik putri Sion? kha yang benar saja"

Sion anak kedua dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina yang juga merupakan adik Naruto.

"Berhentilah. Aku tidak suka, jika kau mulai berkata membandingkan diriku dengan dirimu. Pada hakikatnya semua orang itu sama, dimata tuhan yang membedakannya hanya ketakwaan nya kepada yang maha esa" ucapnya bertausiyah.

"Tapi cara pandang mu berbeda dengan mereka. Tadi ibu mu memperkenalkan ku pada salah satu calon istri mu" akhirnya Sakura mengatakannya.

"Calon istri? aku kan sudah membawa mu pada orang tuaku dan berkata bahwa seorang Sakura Haruno adalah kekasih ku. Lagi pula yang paling gembira adalah ibu" bingung nya pada sang ibu.

"Wanita lavender itu sangat cantik dan anggun, ia sangat cocok untukmu" ucapnya mengakui. "Memangnya siapa wanita lavender itu?" Sakura tak menjawab. "Sakura-chan, katakan padaku?" paksanya tapi gadis pinky itu tetap bungkam.

Pemuda pirang itu tak tahan dengan bungkam nya Sakura, ia pun berdiri. Mata birunya berusaha menemukan seseorang yang bisa dimintai jawaban dan ia melihat sang kepala pelayan kerajaan dari kejauhan. "Yamato-san" panggilnya. Pria itupun menghampiri sang pangeran. "Yamato-san, siapa yang berkunjung?"

"Nyonya Uchiha dengan menantunya" jawabnya.

"Kau dengar itu? ibuku sedang menjahili mu lagi"

"Benarkah?" legah Sakura.

"Haruno-san, kenapa mata mu sembab?"

"Dia baru saja menangis takut kehilangan ku" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Ah, itu mana mungkin" Sakura berusaha mengelak dengan senyum manis yang dibuat buat. Ia masih setia duduk diatas tanah beralas rumput.

"Apa ada hal lain yang perlu ditanyakan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih"

"Permisi" pamitnya dan menjauhi dua sepasang kekasih itu.

:

:

:

Kembali lagi dengan obrolan tiga wanita bangsawan.

"Pasti susah bukan untuk memahami seorang Uchiha?" tanya Kushina pada Hinata yang baru beberapa minggu menikah dengan seorang pemuda dari keturunan Uchiha. "Memang benar, tapi setelah beberapa lama ku tinggal bersamanya, aku jadi memahaminya dan ingin lebih tahu lagi tentang nya" balas Hinata dengan senyum manis ia suguhkan. "Wah wah, kau sudah terjerat dari pesona keluarga Uchiha"

"Hahaha. Sasuke-kun memang sedikit bicara tapi mengandung banyak makna" ucapnya mengenai suaminya. "Itu bagus, jangan bosan bosan untuk memahami anak itu" timpal mertuanya.

"Aku ingin anakku juga cepat cepat menyusul kalian. Sakura-chan gadis yang sangat cocok untuk anakku yang nakal itu. Dia bukan hanya seorang tukang kebun, tapi juga seorang apoteker kerajaan, dia menanam tumbuhan herbal yang sangat bermanfaat bagi kesehatan. Dia juga sangat kuat, kadang kali Sakura-chan menemani Naruto berlatih pedang, dia suka membaca buku di perpustakaan, dia juga kadang membantu suami ku bekerja. Walau dia terlahir di keluarga yang sederhana, tapi dia bagaikan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki banyak ilmu pengetahuan" cerocos Kushina tak henti henti memuji Sakura, membuat tamunya terheran heran mendengarnya.

"Nyonya Kushina sangat mengenal Sakura ya" gumam Hinata yang melihat sang ratu keluarga Namikaze yang mata birunya berbinar binar saat membicarakan Sakura. Hayashi, sahabatnya sih sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan Kushina yang selalu memuji Sakura.

"Aku sangat mengagumi Sakura-chan" gumam Kushina lagi.

 _'Walau ada satu sih yang paling susah ia pelajari adalah memasak'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum geli.

 ** _Selesai._**

 **Omake :**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana rasanya apa enak?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja membuat mochi, kue ringan yang manis kesukaan suaminya sebagai contoh. "Enak sekali, Nyonya" pujian pun dilayangkan.

Dapur kerajaan sementara dipakai Kushina untuk mengajari Sakura memasak. "Kalau begitu, ayo coba kau buat yang seperti ini"

"Tapi Nyonya, apa aku bisa melakukannya?" ucapnya ragu, karena ia sudah pernah belajar memasak dengan ibunya dirumah tapi hasilnya gagal. "Kau harus yakin. Sakura-chan itu bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sudah mengajarimu merajut dan kau bisa melakukannya. Ini pasti kau juga bisa melakukannya" ucapnya meyakinkan gadis pinky itu.

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

:

:

:

Sudah sepersekian jam, akhirnya takoyaki buatan Sakura pun jadi dan kini sepiring kecil berisi mochi diatas nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan untuk sang raja.

"Yang mulia, ini mochi buatan koki baru kerajaan. Silahkan dicoba" ucap sang pelayan dan menaruh piring itu diatas meja kerja sang raja. "Ayo dicoba pasti enak" gumam istrinya yang juga ada di ruang kerjanya. Sang raja sementara meninggalkan tumpukan kertas yang harus ia baca. Satu mochi ditusuknya dengan garpu dan mengarah pada mulutnya bersiap untuk mengunnyah nya. Satu mochi berhasil dikunyah.

"Pecat dia" serunya tak tanggung tanggung. "Apa?" kaget Kushina. Sakura yang berada dibalik pintu ruang kerja raja sama kagetnya dengan campuran rasa kecewa di hatinya.

"Gagal sudah aku jadi mantu nya. Apa tidak semengenakan itu rasanya, tapi kenapa Narutp bilang itu sangatlah enak?" Sakura mengingat Naruto yang berusaha memakan makanan yang gadis tercintanya buat, jadi akhirnya Naruto mencicipi mochi nya dan berkata 'Ini sangat enak Sakura-chan' setelah itu buru buru ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" **AWAS KAU NARUTO"** geramnya pada kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

 ** _Tamat._**

 _Selamat ulang tahun Sakura onee-chan_

 _28 maret 2018_

 _pesan terakhir jangan lupa **Review.**_


End file.
